particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
300 Years War (Dorvik)
The 300 Years War also known as the Mothin-Lorman War was a conflict that occurred from 760 AD to 1060 AD in the modern day nation of the Volksrepublik Dorvik. The Confederation of the Lormans had it's eyes set on the conquest of the Zsardom of Mothar. The contemporary name of 300 Years War is misleading as it was fought mainly in the first 15 years and the hostilities never truly ceased until 1060 with the Treaty of Prinova. It was begun by Lorman High Commander Svenson, now known as Svenson the Great after he found his wife Annabelle, was of Mothin descent. The 300 Years War was decided by five decisive battles. Background Life prior to the 300 Year’s War was rather peaceful, skirmishes between the tribes had broken out every couple of years, it wasn’t until 760 when tensions begun to run high when the Lorman High Commander Svenson, later known as Svenson the Great, married a young Mothin girl who lied about being Lorman, her name was Annabelle. This sparked a great rising of tensions between the Confederation of the Lormans and the Zsardom of Mothar. It was at this time that the Republic of Dorvan was founded, a silent beacon of hope to both the Mothin and Lormans. In 763 Svenson found that Anabelle was not of Lorman blood and flew into a rage accidentally killing his son, Gorham, filled with both rage and sadness he blamed the Mothin Zsardom for his son’s death. In 764 Svenson sent a massive fleet of 170 ships to attack the Mothin Zsardom, aboard the ships carried some 100,000 Lorman warriors including the great Khar the Bloody, who was tasked with killing the Mothin Zsar. Svenson arrived on the Mothin shores in late 766 and begun preparations to bring the Mothin Zsardom to it's knees. Battle of Tropke Tropke, known as the Volost of Tropke is where modern day Wurzenbach is was the site of one of the very first decisive battles of the war. The exact date of the battle is unknown it is suspected it begun on August 19th, 766 when Svenson led a massive army of 50,000 Confederation troops against the Bolyar Nikifor Minkov and his army of 37,000 troops. The battle last an incredible sixteen days and saw the Confederation outflank the Mothin army with it's heavy cavalry. The retreat of the the Bolyars army allowed the Confederation to land more troops and supplies on Mothar. Contemporary historians conclude that the Battle of Tropke was the end of the Zsardom as it proved that the seclusion and in fighting of the Bolyars had effectively handicapped themselves. Battle of Vezombebr On June 17th, 976 AD Clemens von Hauer led a series of naval raids against the port cities of Mothar and crippled the supply chains that the Mothins had been using to keep a large portion of their army supplied. Clemens earned the nickname the Sailor. Clemens was responsible for the destruction of the Port of Ost, the largest naval shipyard and trading port that the Mothins had in their possession still. Clemens von Hauer saw the navy of the Confederation begin to expand due to his efforts. Battle of Ost The Siege of Ost in 1049 lasted an impressive 7 months and 22 days. The Confederation led by Marius von Hauer assaulted the the Mothin Capital of Ost after several devastating victories against the Mothin army including a victory over the Zsar of the Mothins. Ost was a city purposely built to withstand siege and after the victory at Vezombebr in 976 AD the Mothins were prepared to fight a defensive war. Marius was unsuccessful in his attempt to breach Osts outer defenses and in the process almost saw his entire force decimated by a plague that had spread quickly through the ranks. On January 9th, 1050 Marius withdrew his remaining forces and allow the Mothins a small victory but strategic victory. Battle of Fort Kreznamor Fort Kreznamor stood between the Confederation army and total victory. After the first Battle of Ost in 1050 AD and the subsequent Mothin victory the Fort had been constructed at impressive speed and had virtually left the Mothin Zsardom destitute. On the morning of December 20th, 1059 AD Marius von Hauer the High Commander led an attack of 132,000 Confederation troops against the heavily defended fortress of just 5,000 Mothin Soldiers and its commander Bolyar Petya Dobrev. The siege of the fortress lasted a week and it was not by strength of arms that the Confederation won the battle; the fortresses commander Bolyar Petya Dobrev had fallen seriously ill (later believed to be pneumonia) and was forced to retreat his forces to the city of Ost. A tragedy befell the Confederation however the remaining defenders laid an ambush for Marius and he was killed on December 24th, 1059. His son Gronad would succeed him as High Commander and would eventually end the war between the Mothins and Confederation. Second Battle of Ost The Second Battle of Ost was not a physical battle but a battle of wits, the Confederation army led by Gronad von Hauer camped outside of the Mothin Capital of Ost for two weeks and the two launched various attacks against each other but nothing was successful or even remotely successful. Gronads soldiers begun to suffer from another plague which had effected the whole of the Confederation for nine months and without weapons marched right to the gate of Ost and demanded a meeting with the Zsar. This would be the last "battle" of the 300 Years War which had seen an estimated 1.2 million soldiers dead. Peace Gronads march to the gates of Ost would effectively be the ceasefire that both leaders had so dearly wanted. Zhenya II and Gronad met several times and each time they debated more and more on the details of the treaty it was when Gronad attempted to board his carriage in Prinova (modern day Trelin) that his daughter Elisa stepped out and prevented him from leaving. Zhenya II immediately fell in love with Elisa and stated that he would allow everything to return to the way it was if Elisa would marry him. Gronad was reluctant but Elisas assurance allowed Gronad to permit it. The Treaty of Prinova was signed and the 300 Year War ended. Category:History of Dorvik